


Gunfight at the Not-So-Ok Train Depot Shack

by poppetawoppet



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-08
Updated: 2009-09-08
Packaged: 2017-10-14 18:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppetawoppet/pseuds/poppetawoppet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A really bad Western. Complete crack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gunfight at the Not-So-Ok Train Depot Shack

Kris "Angel" Sunshine, the beautiful, charming and seemingly innocent librarian and music teacher of Idolville, the dusty old Western town in Arizona that looked like all other dusty Western towns, but was individual all the same, was walking down the seemingly empty street, singing a glorious song with his tremendously dulcet-toned voice about his one true love Sheriff Adam "Hero" Goodlambert, of the long black locks and flashing blue eyes, with a heart of gold, when a menacing figure in black jumped in front of him and cackled wildly.

It was Matt "Scorned!" Evilgiraud, a known hardened criminal and general ne'er-do well who really couldn't be blamed for his crimes because his father, Simon had shut himin the closet for hours at a time and his mother had only loved her pet dog Flounders who always farted in the closet and made Matt throw up, furthering his time in said closet, where he began to lose his mind and scheme his evil schemes. He had dark evil eyes and brown evil hair and a evil mole that some claimed watched their every move, and his pale complexion arose suspicions in a place were everyone had a tan, as if Matt were a zombie, or a vampire, but instead Matt was part albino, inherited by his maternal grandfather, Bob Evilguy.

"You are mine, Angel Sunshine!" Mattcackled menacingly, grabbing Kris roughly and pulling him quickly onto his nearby and strangely convienient  black stallion Whitey.

"Oh, no," Kris wailed despairingly, "I am but a seemingly innocent music teacher part-time librarian with a heart of gold! How will I survive?"

He wept uncontrollably as Mat began to sing, "Angel Sunshine, she is gone...."

Kris continued to weep until they reached Matt's secret lair, which of course, was no longer secret. If only SOMEONE was following they could have seen the nefarious criminal had been hiding out at the old delapidated closed down train depot shack. It seemed Matt had been living here ever since his most recent escape from jail three months agao. Matt threw Kris into the shack, locking the door with a loud click and an evil laugh.

The whole thing reminded Kris of the time Danny Gokeybad had snatched him from the library while he was sorting out books for the annual "Scott MacIntyre Memorial Booksale" for the blind crippled orphans from deepest darkest Peru and had tied him to the tracks nearby.

 _"You can't do this!" he had protested then, weakly, but firmly._

 _"Yes I can."_

 _"No, you can't"_

 __  
_"Yes I can."_   
__

__  
_"No, you can't"_

 __  
_"Yes I can."_   
__

__  
_"No, you can't"_

 __  
_"Yes I can."_   
__

__  
_"No, you can't"_

 __  
_"Yes I can."  
_   
_  
_   
_"No, you can't"_   
__

__  
_"Yes I can."_

 __Kris shook his head. Now was not the time for flashbacks. This mishap seemed despairingly worse than the last. The shack was dark. Really dark. Extremely dark.

Kris couldn't think of what to do. He was so frightened. It was so horribly terrible he sat down and sobbed until he colapsed from exhaustion.

He awoke to bright light. Realy bright light. Blinding bright light. It was Matt. He leered grossly.

"There is a way for you to survive."

"How?" Kris asked desperately, wringing his hands.

"Marry me."

"Never!" He gasped loudly, scorning Matt.

"Then die!" Matt yelled angrily.

"You can't do this!"

"Why not?"

"Because!"

"Why?"

"Because!"

"Why?"

"Because!"

"Why?"

"Because!"

"Why?"

"Because!"

"Why?"

"Because!"

"Why?"

"Because!"

With the last shout there was a new voice, high, melodious, and commanding. "Hands up Mr. Evilgiraud!"

It was Adam Goodlambert, standing with the light shining behind him, his white stallion, Obsidian rearing in the sun. He had a hard look in his deep blue eyes that reminded Kris of unyielding stone, like the sapphire ring he had given Kris yesterday, simultanouesly comforting and turning Kris on.

The two enemies stared at each other unwaveringly, when Matt twitched and ran.

"Stop or I'll shoot!" Adam yelled, his voice carrying to the heavens.

Matt ran onto the train tracks, never looking back. Adam paused only a moment and shot Matt in the knee.

"You could have finished me," Matt groaned in agaony, blood spurting onto the desert floor.

"Yes, but justice will take care of you!" Adam affirmed grandly. "Judge DioGuardi is amazing!"

"Not today!" Matt laughed maliciously and pulled out his own gun, but Adam kicked it out of the way and handed the criminal over to Deputy Sarvernice.

"My hero," Kris smiled, batting his eyelashes.

"My Angel," Adam whispered breathlessly, leaning to Kris' ears. "For crying out loud Kris, you know seven different kinds of kung-fu. Seriously."

Kris smiled, whispering back, "But I _like_ being rescued. You know how much I like reunion sex." Aloud he proclaimed "I'm so glad you came just in time!"

Adam rolled his eyes at the pitiful double entendre, played along. "Have you considered my offer, dear Angel?"

Kris took Adm's hand. 'Yes, yes I will marry you!"

They strolled hand and hand into the sunset, slightly jogging to their home so they could enjoy each other in private.

THE END.  



End file.
